Come back to me Love
by Raining Eros
Summary: Ichigo quits being a Mew after a huge argument with wouldn’t you know it Ryou. Read how our Blonde haired boss trys to convince her to return. Read and Review.


**Come back to me Love**

Disclaimer:" I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, despite my genius even I could not have come up with something so absolutely brilliant

Summary: Ichigo quits being a Mew after a huge argument with wouldn't you know it Ryou. Read how our Blonde haired boss trys to convince her to return. Read and Review.

Authors Note: This is my second story today I'm really on a roll. Okay I just wanted to say thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I really appreciate the time you take to read and review. I would also like to say that I am already busy an anther story so please keep out an eye for it. In the mean time, please enjoy this one. Bye

"You are the lowest form, of microscopic jerk that ever walked on the face of this planet!" The Mews all looked to see a calm Ryou walking through the café doors and then an extremely upset Ichigo burst through after him. They all stopped getting ready for that days work shift, they were used to them fighting but not this early and they had never seen Ichigo so worked up.

Ichigo continued oblivious to their audience as Ryou walked towards the lab apparently ignoring her but inwardly cringing at what she was saying and at the fact that he knew he deserved it, but this was far better than the alternative, at least as far as he was concerned it was. "You no good, sneaky equivalent of a worm, How could you do that to me? All I wanted was one day, one day of this entire holiday that I would not need to work and you, you sneaky pile of horse dung couldn't give it to me. What in the world did I do to you? I mean I wasn't asking for a raise or anything I was asking to go out for one day with my boyfriend that is; leaving town for the next year and you, YOU have the nerve to tell him that I am indispensable and that I wouldn't be available for quite some time. Ad he of course the gentle man that he is so understood that I wanted to cry. " Suddenly Ichigo stopped following him as he began to head down the stairs and yell, " You aren't even listening, but if you want to know, you're indispensable waitress now quits, I'm outta here." She then slammed the door that lead down to the lab.

Turning around the extremely upset turned around to find all the Mews staring at her and simply burst out crying. The Mews immediately surrounded her, having heard the entire argument they could understand why she was so upset, she was upset before because Masaya was leaving but now that she wouldn't be able to go out with him one last time she was distraught. Even Zakuro and Mint were sympathetic, they understood how cruel she would find it that Ryou wouldn't let her go ad they also all, except Ichigo, understood that Ryou didn't want to, let her go because he himself was in love with her Not that he would admit it and he didn't want he to be anywhere near Masaya.

The Mews also knew that Ichigo calling Masaya her boyfriend wasn't true but really a force of habit. Masaya and Ichigo had broken up the month before but had remained good friend, they had mutually agreed that it wasn't working out and that they had simply outgrown one another as a couple, they were now simply friends not that Ryou knew that. Ichigo hadn't been upset after the break up and no one had spoken about it around him or even told him do he was still under the impression that Masaya and Ichigo were actually not a couple. Ichigo had wanted the day off because she and a bunch of his other friends were going to throw him a going away party.

When Ichigo had been mopped up by the Mews and she was feeling calmer, Mint handed her a cup of tea and the others asked he for the whole story, the wanted the details of the encounter and wanted to know why Ichigo and Ryou had been together. Still upset but calmer Ichigo explained.

Ichigo had been on her way to work to ask Ryou for the day off and was talking a short cut though the park when she ran into none other than Ryou himself. Masaya had called the night before and invited her to the whole day BBQ and swim party in honor of his going away. However when she had asked Ryou whether she could have the day off she had said she wanted to spend the day with Masaya. Ryou upon hearing this had said, No. Hoping to convince him to change his mind Ichigo had continued walking with him trying to convince hi when unfortunately they had run into Masaya walking his Labrador. Ryou of course being the arrogant jerk he was Ichigo being still upset was determined to undermine his character had promptly informed Masaya tat Ichigo wouldn't be available to go out. Saying she would call the very confused Masaya, who had been very understanding Ichigo had followed Ryou.

Having fully explained everything now the girls understood what had happened. Purin the asked, "Ichigo, you weren't serious that you're leaving were you?" Seconds later the all the Mews wished she hadn't asked that. Ichigo suddenly got a very determined spark I her eyes and said," Yes Purin I was serious, I quit. I quit as a waitress and I quit as a Mew. From now on I fly solo." She then got up and hugging her friend's goodbye left the Café.

Keichierro had just been out buying groceries and had missed the entire episode of trauma. He entered happily into the cafes front doors and was met by the sight of very upset mews; all of them had tears in their eyes, even Zakuro who usually like Ryou hid her emotions well. Looking puzzled he approached them and asked what was wrong, when they told him he dropped his groceries and ran for the lab, the remaining upset Mews slowly followed him down.

Ryou was sitting in his chair in the lab, brooding over the argument from earlier. HE REALLY COULDN'T UNDERSTAND HIMSELF SOMETIMES, he regretted upsetting Ichigo. Goodness knew that he was in love with her and was ready to admit it to himself, but he really couldn't make himself allow her and Masaya to go out, the mere thought of Masaya spending time with his beloved Ichigo was a fate worse than death. He had realized he was in love with Ichigo some time ago but because she was already dating someone had kept his feelings to himself. He knew that everyday when he saw Ichigo his love grew in size. He was still in deep thought when suddenly a harassed Keichierro burst I followed by a line of seriously downcast Mews. Turning he asked, "Have you calmed her down yet?" The Mews all shook their heads and looked at Keichierro who was glaring at Ryou. Turning around Keichierro told the girls to leave the room and to open the café as per usual.

Understanding and deciding to follow his plan the girls all went to work, even Mint worked tat day and strangely enough not one plate was dropped. The customers were amazed that day, they were served promptly yet solemnly by a group of serious waitresses. The food was delicious but the atmosphere was grave. It was most unusual although many shrugged it off.

Once the girls had left the room Keichierro closed the soundproof door and turned to his bewildered blonde haired partner. "She's gone Ryou." Keichierro said solemnly. Puzzled Ryou looked at him questioningly. "Ichigo has quit being a waitress and MEW, She as gone solo." Ryou paled. "You can't be serious, I know she was upset but surely not that upset." A horrified Ryou said. Keichierro looked at him with anger I his eyes, "Ryou your argument with her earlier has lost us our most powerful Mew. You know how vital she is. You know there is a reason she was the leader, she's the most powerful, her powers develop the fastest and she is the only on that can bring the Mews together, the team while functioning is broken without her." "I know Keichierro." Ryou said warily rubbing his face. "Are the girls sure that she has left for good?" eh asked eventually. "Yes" replied a calmer Keichierro. "I'll have to get her back then." Ryou said realizing that it was the only way. Keichierro nodded his agreement. Sighing Ryou leaned his head back; he knew that this wasn't going to be easy, he decided to give her a few days to calm down first.

Ichigo was having a great time. She had called Masaya and told him that she could come to the party after all. Masaya of course had been delighted. The party was great and she had had an awesome time. When she had finally had to leave she had felt much better about Masaya leaving.

That evening when she was I bed Ichigo thought about her decision to quit being a mew, she felt quite distraught rally, she loved being a Mew and she even loved working at the Cafe when Ryou wasn't being a pain in the neck. She cried for a time but then decided that just because she wasn't a Mew any more didn't mean she couldn't fight the cyniclons anymore. She'd show Ryou that she didn't need him, happier she fell asleep and dreamt about all the good times with the other Mews.

For the next couple of days there were no attacks. The Mews worked at the Café and Ichigo focused on having fun. In truth she was having a hard time having fun, se missed her friends, the café, and even that worm RYOU. Ichigo however knew that Ryou wasn't really a worm, just like she knew that the real reason she had left the Mews and Café was not because Ryou wouldn't let her go to Masayas Party but because Ryou didn't trust her enough around her old boyfriend. She didn't know that he didn't know that she and MASAYA HAD BROKEN UP. She had just assumed that he knew. Ryou was another reason that she had been glad to break up with Masaya. She had realized a short while before that she was in fact in love with her blonde haired, blue eyed, pain in the neck boss, but she didn't know how to tell him. If he didn't return her feelings he would probably humiliate her and that was something that she knew that she wouldn't be able to take.

Then the one day the Mews were all working hard at tidying the café after another busy day when Mini Mew flew into the room saying, "Predisite Alert, Predisite Alert!" The Mews rushed down to the lab where Ryou told them that it was in the Park and that it appeared that the Cyniclons were there as well. The Mews left immediately for the park transforming on their way there.

Upon their arrival at the park though they were stunned to see the last of the predisite being destroyed by Ichigo. The Mews couldn't believe their eyes the Cyniclons were orbing out, looking as if they had been beaten up severely. When Ichigo was done they stared at her as she turned, as if becoming aware of their presence only now. She simply nodded her head before leaping away into the dimming light. Shocked the Mews all looked at one another and then turned around and ran back to the café, they had to tell Keichierro and Ryou they couldn't believe it themselves.

When they arrived back they rushed down to the alb. They guys looked up at the mews as the entered and then at one another, that had been quick and they said as much to the girls. They then sensed the uneasiness amongst the mews and looked at them questioningly. Eventually Zakuro stepped forward, being the oldest, most mature and the selected speaker. What she said shocked the guys.

"We didn't fight. When we arrived battle was finishing." The guys looked at one another, they were now apprehensive about what they almost were sure was to come next. Zakuro continued "Ichigo was there she defeated the predisites by herself. She also fought the cyniclons and won, but the strangest thing was her outfit w no longer pink, it was black, and her powers appeared to be much more advanced than they were from her last battle with us. I wouldn't want to fight her now, she looks lethal.

After hearing all this guys sent the girls home with the promise that they would explain everything the next day. When the girls had left and the guys had watched what video footage mini MEW had caught the guys discussed what they had been told by the girls concerning Ichigo. "We expected he powers to increase but not that fast." Keichierro said to the worried Ryou. "I know. It is worrying, but I wonder if this sudden power increase isn't due to the emotional trauma of losing so much at once." "It's possible." Conceded Keichierro. "What I'm more concerned about however is the change in color." Ryou said at length. Keichierro had to agree; it was neither expected nor understood. "What do you suppose caused it?" Keichierro asked. "Well I'm speculating but I think it is somehow tied in with her conscious and subconscious reactions. They color could have changed because of her rebellion and because of her mourning for the loss of her fellow Mews. " Keichierro mulled over this. "Yes what you are sayings true but it makes me wonder what her attitude is towards us now." Ryou was silent for a time. "I think its time that I tried to re-recruit her." Ryou eventually said. "That and clear up all misunderstandings between you two." Keichierro answered. When Ryou looked at Keichierro questioningly Keichierro sighed and elaborated. "Ryou it's obvious that you love her and if you're going to prevent this whole event from ever happening again with her, you are going to come clean with her." Ryou slightly red in the face now said, " I can't Keichierro. She's in love with someone else and I don't want to ruin that for her." Keichierro looked confused. "Who do you think she's in love with Ryou?" he asked eventually. Now Ryou looked bemused, "Masaya of course they have been together forever." Realizing that Ryou didn't know that Masaya and Ichigo had broken up some time ago Keichierro decided to enlighten him. "Ryou they broke up some time ago. Ichigo has been single for about a month, didn't you know that? They broke up both agreeing that hey would rather be friends than girlfriend and boyfriends." Ryou was stunned to say the least. Seeing that his friend and partner need ed time to digest this new information, Keichierro said as he got up to leave the room, "Tell her soon Ryou, before we lose her forever."

That evening Ichigo was sleeping in her room when she was awakened by a loud tapping on her window. LOOKING OVER SHE SAW Ryou as Alto pawing at her window, worried that the noise would wake up her parents, she rushed over to the window to let him in. When he was in her room Ryou transformed back to his human form. Seeing Ichigo staring at hi hostily he almost shuddered, "What do you want Ryou?" she demanded coldly. She was stunned when he sat on her desk and said, "You."

Recovering from her shock she said, "I beg you pardon?" Getting yup and walking over to her until he was an arms length away from her ad said, "I said I ant you." Ichigos eyes went wide, "Why?" she eventually asked. "Because you're the best mew we have, the most efficient waitress in existence, the joy I the café in the atmosphere, my life seems empty without you and I love you." Digesting this Ichigo quelled the inner joy rising up in her chest and calmly said, "Can you please repeat that?" Smiling and gathering her into his arms Ryou said "Which part?" Gazing into his eyes Ichigo said, "The last part." Smiling Ryou said, "I love, I have loved you for and extremely long time but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you, I love you now and forever with all my heat and soul." Smiling back now, Ichigo said that's what I thought you said." She then was unable to speak further as her lips had been seized in an extremely passionate kiss.

Ryou pressed his lips against her in an attempt to join their souls together. In that kiss he gave and received all the love they shared. When he released he Ichigo said, "Incase you aren't sure, I love you too."

He stared into her eyes for an endless moment, and then cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her again with tenderness so exquisite she knew she would remember it for the rest of her life. Nothing else existed at that moment. It belonged only to the two of them

A month later Ryou watched fro a far while the Mews battled the aliens. Ichigo had returned, to the Café and team. Her powers had continued to grow but her clothing had returned to the old colour of pink, the girls of course had been overjoyed at her return and strangely enough ecstatic over Ichigo and him getting together. They had been dating steadily since that fateful night he had gone to her house. When the battle ended Ichigo and the mews mad e their way over to where he was, they had defeated the predisites and aliens but they knew they would be back. The final battle was yet to come but I the mean time they all resolved to live their lives to the fullest, after all, To truly live life, you must live it with a loved one.

The End


End file.
